


A Not So Perfect Life

by Sarrabr4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: Felicity is pregnant and is nearing the end, how will Oliver being the Green Arrow affect the rest of her pregnancy? Ups and downs of their relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.
> 
> A/N: Okay so new Olicity Idea. at first this was supposed to be a one shot but like all my other stories, I keep having these ideas. Dunno how long it'll be, enjoy.

Felicity stretched and grabbed nothing but sheets. Changing positions had become almost impossible at eight months and the most comfortable position had been sleeping on her back in the instances that Oliver had been on Arrow missions and either that was the case of she hadn't noticed him coming in bed the previous night. She slowly and painfully rolled on her side before using her arms to sit herself up.

"Hey hey, let me help." Oliver put the tray of food on Felicity's desk and helped her finish sitting properly.

"You woke up early." She pointed out. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"I got in late and found you curled up on my side, hugging my pillow, so I slept on the couch." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Oliver, that couch will kill your back."

"Our couch is fine honey." He chuckled. "How about we get some food in you?"

"I'd like that, I'm kind of hungry." He helped her settle back in bed and he brought the tray of food over her lap.

"I made your favourite." He pulled his leg to him and watched her as she started eating.

"Thanks." She smiled. She had yet to put her glasses on and her eyes were holding a happy gleam.

"How's he doing in there?" He pointed to her hand that was resting on the belly while she ate.

"Noah is doing great." They had just found out he was a boy and the look on Oliver's face when they had told them the news had taken an immense weight off of his shoulders.

"_Do you ever think about what we're having?" She questioned him one night as she lay with her head in his lap while he was stroking her hair, a movie playing in the background. His silence was unusual and she sat down to face him. "What are you thinking?"_

_"I'm thinking that this world is too cruel for a little girl." She could see the worry on his forehead._

_"And it wouldn't be for a boy?" His logic was flawed but she sensed something else was bothering him._

_"I've made a lot of mistakes Felicity and when you told me you were pregnant, I was so afraid to think how my life as the Green Arrow would play a part in my role as a dad and I'm just afraid that I won't be able to protect her like I should, like you both deserve." He closed his eyes to keep the tears that were polling in his eyes._

_Felicity straddled him, her twenty-week belly the only thing between them. "Look at me." She cupped his cheeks. When he refused to do so, she forced his face upward and spoke more sternly. "I suggest you listen to me real good Oliver Queen." He finally looked at her at the mention of his full name._

_"I'm listening." He whispered._

_"You are an amazing man and you are going to be an amazing father. You know what I love the most about you?" He nodded and let her continue. "I see the way you are with Thea and a little girl would be lucky to have you as her daddy." She leaned down and kissed him. His hands rested on her hips as she deepened the kiss._

_"Thank you." And just like that he wasn't as afraid to be the father of a little girl._

"You really got to give your mom a break in there." He was leaning close to Felicity's belly.

"Mom is fine." She chuckled, finding it sweet. "Anywhere you need to be today?" He trailed kisses on her belly.

"Just here with my girl and our son." He sat back up. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I would never do such a thing." She finished eating the food on her plate and Oliver cleared everything up.

"I was thinking of finishing the nursery, we're missing one key piece." He handed her a box when she joined him on the couch.

"Oliver." He had spent the last month in that room and every extra thing in there was as well thought as the rest. "You really need to stop it."

"Not a chance." He moved sideways on the couch to see her reaction when she opened the box and just the look on her face when she did brought a smile to his lips.

Inside the box was Noah is wooden letters and under it, there was the most beautiful ring Felicity had ever seen. For a few seconds, she was completely and utterly lost for words. "What do you think?" He had done the huge gesture in front of everyone at Christmas before everything had gone to hell between them but she was giving him as close to normal and he was done running from it.

"It is beautiful."

"I let you go once and now that we're about to be a family of three, I don't ever want to be away from you. Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She laughed, her eyes filled with happy tears. She was happy and right now nothing was going to taint that. Oliver slipped the ring on her finger and slid closer, cupping her cheeks, placing his lips on hers for a soft kiss. Their moment was interrupted by Felicity flinching, Noah giving a swift kick to her sides.

"He's already a trouble maker."

"Doesn't take after me that's for sure. Except if you think about all the hacking and going through all those government systems illegally."

"Felicity." He chuckled, her little rant making Noah move even more under his palm. "You keep this up and he'll never quiet down in there."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "How about we go hang this up on the wall of his room?"

"Yeah." She pushed herself up and they made their way down the hall. They had long since moved out of the loft and into a nice house, big enough to house a few kids, the lair now in the basement just so Oliver was closer and that she could still help the team. "You are spoiling us way too much." She took a seat in the rocking chair and watched as Oliver placed the namesake over the crib. The wall behind the crib was a deep emerald colour and the other three walls were grey. All the furniture was a very light, natural wood finish and apart from a few things missing, the room was ready. "I had the right idea with this colour." She was proud to be the one to suggest it, no matter how he had protested at first.

_"I think this room would be perfect." Oliver had his arm wrapped around Felicity's waist as they walked into the room closest to theirs._

_"It needs a bit of work but I love the light that is coming through the window."_

_"We could use a bit of light." The news of Felicity's pregnancy was pretty new and the world on the outside was getting darker._

_"And I think we should paint it Green Arrow green." She suggested._

_"Absolutely not. The green Arrow is taking up too much space in our lives, I'm sure we can think of something better."_

_"What's better than the colour daddy wears to save this city?" She pulled her to him and raised herself on her toes to kiss him. "Just think about it?" She asked hopefully. Oliver let himself look at the room in front of him over her head and somehow he couldn't argue with her about her suggestion._

_"Under one condition."_

_"I'm listening." She smiled up at him._

_"One wall and you let me take of all the rest."_

_"Deal." They kissed and she was happy that this first choice had been an easy one_.

"Any chance I can keep you all to myself for the day?" She stood from the rocking chair and pulled him to her.

"Just as long as this city doesn't burn I'm all yours." The phone in his pocket rang and he threw his head back in exasperation. "I totally jinxed it."

"You totally did." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah." He did nothing to hide his frustration out of his voice. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

"That was Lance, I got to go."

"Go, go. We'll be fine." She released her arms from around him.

"I'm calling Thea for back-up."

"That bad huh?" Clearly that was a job for more than just the Green Arrow.

"Not for me, for you." He pulled away from her and was walking away when Felicity started protesting.

"Don't you dare do that to me Oliver, I'm fine by myself." She growled. She was far from impressed with her future husband right now.

"Just, please, humour me." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "If anythings happens while I'm gone, I just don't want you to be alone."

"Fine but we will be talking about this when you get back."

"Promise I'll be careful." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You better." She mumbled against his lips as they parted. She watched him leave and rubbed her belly. "Your daddy is the best, he'll be okay." Noah instantly stopped moving at the sound of his mom's voice.

Thea arrived about thirty minutes after Oliver had left and she followed the racket until she found Felicity in the kitchen with something clearly on his mind.

"Hey." The last thing Thea wanted to was startle her brother's pregnant girlfriend with a loud intrusion.

"God Thea, what hell?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

"Apart from your brother calling you and thinking that I cannot be trusted on my own, I'm good."

"That doesn't look good." She pointed towards the pile of dishes on the counter with a chuckle.

"Oh, that." She chuckled nervously. "That's nervous baking."

"Talk to me Felicity." Thea pulled her away into the living room and made her sit on the couch, taking the spot next to her.

"Lance called him in and he called you and I just have a bad feeling about all of this." She rang her hands on her lap and that's when Thea saw the sun reflex directly on it.

"Is that?" Her mouth emitted a high pitched squeal, making Felicity laugh.

"Yeah, he asked me this morning."

"Oh my god I can't wait to help you plan the wedding."

"We have plenty of time for that. Nothing will happen before the baby is born."

"I can't wait to meet him. Did you guys pick a name?"

"Actually we did, come with me." They had yet to share the news with everyone else but Oliver was close to Thea and now was the perfect opportunity to share it with her. They walked towards the baby's room and Felicity pushed the door open, revealing the crib with the name written in wood over it.

"Noah." Thea trailed off as she placed her hand on Felicity's tummy. "Auntie Thea is going to spoil you rotten." She pulled her soon to be sister-in-law for a hug. "Thank you." She whispered in her ear.

"I know how much Oliver loves you and he would want you to know before everyone else." Thea watched the smile face from Felicity's face as she pulled away from her.

"Felicity, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank everyone who left kudos and reviews, I wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome to this story, glad everyone likes it

Thea blinked a couple of times in rapid succession before the words that escaped Felicity's mouth made their way to her brain.  
"I better call Ollie and tell him that we're going to the hospital."  
"Thea, wait." Felicity took a deep breath as a contraction hit her, putting a hand on Thea's arm to stop her. "Don't call him just yet, I don't want him distracted." She would be lying if she said she didn't wish he was here with her but when he put that hood on, she wanted him safe and using the comms to tell him she was starting to be in labour wouldn't be a good thing.  
"Are you completely insane?" Her brother would have her head if he knew what was happening here while he was out saving the city. "Ollie will KILL ME if he finds out we didn't call him right away."  
"He does not need to be distracted Thea."They were slowly walking towards the master bedroom. "I'll just take a shower and get everything ready and we can call Quentin to make sure Oliver makes it to the hospital in one piece."  
"Alright." She said reluctantly. "Let's get you cleaned up first." Felicity grabbed a change of clothes while Thea ran her a shower. Felicity grabbed herself a change of clothes and disappeared behind the door. She left it open a crack in case she needed anything and Felicity could hear Thea moving around her room. "Do you have a bag ready?"  
"Mine is in my side of the closet and there's one in Noah's room." The hot water was a welcome distraction on her body that was aching in all the wrong places right now. The pain that was coming through the back was white hot and not quite in equal intervals so she breathed through the pain and calculated time between contractions until she stepped out of the shower. She slipped the yoga pants on with a loose fitting shirt and simply put her hair in a top bun. “Thea, are you okay?” Felicity questioned as she watched the younger woman sitting on her and Oliver’s bed.  
“Ollie is going to kill me.”  
“Hey, no!” Oliver was going to be too emotional to be angry at his sister she was sure of that. “When Noah is here, the rest will be thing of the past.” She sat down next to Thea as another contraction hit her. “Frack.” Her teeth were grinding together.  
“Talk to me Felicity.” That seemed to jolt Thea into action.  
“They are five minutes apart give or take.”  
“Okay, let’s get you out of here so you can meet your son.” Thea helped Felicity up and they went to her car. The car ride was spent in silence except for Felicity’s breathing techniques and Thea talking her through it. In the commotion of it all, it wasn’t until Felicity was admitted that she pulled her phone and called Quentin.

Thea could only pace the length of the room with her thumb between her teeth in anxiety as she eyed Felicity to get a sense of how it was all going to go down.   
“Voicemail.” Felicity whispered. “Hi Quentin. I’m guessing you guys are still busy working on the case but I need you to give Oliver a message. I didn’t want to distract him while he was helping you but I’m in labour.” She started babbling, suddenly nervous. “Well not labour like active labour but my water just broke and I’m at the hospital with Thea and I didn’t want this to freak Oliver out and I need him to come back alive but I sort of need him here.” Her breathing had become more laboured and the contraction pains were becoming more painful and closer together.  
“What can I do for you?” Thea took hold of her hand as another contraction hit her.  
“I just want Oliver to get here.”  
“Miss Smoak.” The girls were interrupted by the nurse that came to check on her. “Let’s have a look. Dr Schwartz will be here in a few minutes.” Felicity was settled into a gown and a foetal monitor along with instructions to take slow deep breaths. Dr Schwartz came in the room a few minutes later and took a look at Felicity, her vital signs and the baby’s heartbeat. The bad news came last.  
“You are already dilated at seven so it’s more than just your water breaking. You are in very active labour and if things keep progressing the way that they are, it’s only a matter of time before it’s time to push.” Tears were suddenly pooling in Felicity’s eyes as panic started to overcome her.  
“Felicity, breathe.” Dr Schwartz instructed but the monitor was showing an elevated heartbeat and rising blood pressure. Thea ran her fingers through her hair and tried to control her own emotions. She needed to help her until Oliver could be here with her. She took a hold of Felicity’s hand and made her look her in the eyes.  
“Felicity, sweetie. Look at me.” Thea waited for it to happen before she continued. “Breathe in, breathe out. Good.” Thea smiled. “We take it one breathe at a time, Ollie will be here.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Because he promised that he’d be there for you, always. You and Noah are everything to him and I just know that you are going to through all of it together, starting by delivering a healthy baby boy.” Felicity nodded as she controlled her breathing, letting Thea’s words fill her heart, pushing the fear out of it.  
“Okay.”  
“Good.”

Oliver exhaled sharply as he made it to Quentin. He had just managed to shoot an arrow in the guy’s shoulder after almost losing the upper hand and the was one thing he hated above everything else.  
“We all good here?” Oliver wanted nothing more than to return to Felicity.  
“We’re almost done, you’ll be good to go in a few seconds.” Quentin noticed that he had a missed call from Felicity along with a voicemail. “Wait.” He extended his arm and stopped Oliver from going anywhere.

He watched as the expression on Quentin’s face changed as he listened to the voicemail and somehow Oliver knew it had something to do with him.  
“Quentin, what is it?” When he didn’t get an answer, his lack of patience spoke for him. “Quentin.” He growled, getting the detective’s attention.  
“Felicity left me a message.” Suddenly Oliver’s heart was beating in his throat.  
“Is something wrong with her? Is it the baby?”  
“Her water broke and Thea took her to Starling General.”  
“No, no, It’s too early. I have to go.”  
“You’re in no condition to drive, I’ll take you to her.” Quentin clapped him on the back and they headed to his car, Quentin putting the sirens on so they could make it there faster.

Oliver was out of the car before Quentin had cut the engine, storming through the main doors and heading to the first nurse he could find.  
“My fiancé was brought here earlier tonight, she went into labour while I was on a business trip.” He lied easily.  
“Name?” She barely looked up at him as she typed.  
“Felicity Smoak.” He drummed his fingers impatiently on the counter.  
“Second floor on your right at the top of the stairs, she’s in the maternity ward, Room 6”  
“Thanks.” He made it to the stairs and climbed them two at a time, leaving Quentin behind, his only instinct was to get to Felicity. He looked at the numbers above the door and walked in, finding Thea next to Felicity’s bed, holding her hand as Felicity breathed through a contraction. “I’m here.”   
“Oliver.” Thea moves aside to let his brother take her spot.  
“I’m sorry.” He kissed the top of her head. It was already starting to be sticky from the exertion. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.  
“You we’re saving the cityyyyy.” She growled, another contraction hitting her.  
“They are so close together.” She could practically see the sheer panic in his eyes.   
“I’m further along than we thought.” She took two quick breaths. “Noah’s going to be here tonight.”  
“Tonight?” Thea giggled at the sound of her brother’s panic but they were interrupted by a nurse coming into the room.  
“Let’s see if anything has changed.” She looked up her chart and saw Oliver. “Oh good, daddy’s here.” She smiled at him but his eyes were on Felicity, pushing a strand of hair away from her forehead. Thea left the room as she got checked out. “Looks like you’re ready to push. I’ll page Dr Schwartz.” She patted Felicity’s knee and left the couple alone to page the attendant.  
“You should have called me, I would have come right away.” He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. “Why didn't you call me right away?”  
“I wanted your head clear in the field.” Her eyes were swimming in tears from the pain but she had refused the epidural, wanting to do it naturally. “Don't be mad at Thea.” She knew what he was already thinking. “I wouldn’t let her call.”  
“Thank god she was there then.” He wasn’t looking to get into an argument tonight, he just wanted both her and Noah safe. Felicity squeezed his hand so tightly that the sheer strength coming from such a small body caught him by surprise. “Breathe on and breathe out.” He instructed her with a smile as they worked together like they had learned in their pre-natal classes.  
“When they told me I was already dilated at seven, I was so scared that you wouldn’t get here on time, that I would have to do it all alone.” She could no longer contain her emotions as a tear fell down her cheek but Oliver was quick to catch it with his thumb.  
“I promised you I’d be there for the two of you Always. When have I broken a promise?”   
“Never.”  
“Now let’s do this together.”  
“Team Arrow.” She whispered and Oliver chuckled.  
“Team Arrow.” He whispered back, kissing her.  
“Looks like you are ready for this baby to be born.” Dr Schwartz smiled at them both as she walked in.  
“We’re ready.” Oliver couldn’t look anywhere than his girl. 

Felicity was prepped on the bed, raising her feet in the stirrups and was instructed to push when a contraction hit. In the next half hour, Felicity pushed with everything she had but still the only thing that had changed was that they could see the baby’s head.  
“Okay Felicity. I need you to give me one good push with your next contraction. As soon as the head is through, the rest will be a walk in the park.” Felicity nodded through her discomfort and Oliver gave her the only thing he could, his support. He wanted to take the pain she was feeling away and he would have taken her place in a heartbeat if he could but all he could do was be by her side while she gave him the most amazing gift. “Push push push.” Dr Schwartz encouraged and still the head didn't come through.

Oliver looked at Dr Schwartz and he could see it in her eyes that something was wrong but he wasn’t ready for what was about to happen.  
“Okay Felicity, I need to insert my finger around the head to see what’s going on.”  
“Okay.” She breathed quickly.  
“Felicity, honey, look at me.” She breathed hard and her blue eyes found his. “You can do this, I’ll right here.” She nodded in understanding and Dr Schwartz did what she had explained. Felicity closed her eyes from the pain and tried to breathe through the pain and the look in the Doctor’s eyes unsettled Oliver.  
“What’s going on is that the umbilical cord is wrapped around your baby’s neck so we need to get you in the OR to deliver your baby safely.” She looked at the nurse and gave her new instructions. “ I need the OR paged. Tell them we’re coming in with an emergency C-Section, code pink.” Everything around Oliver was moving too fast and Dr Schwartz’s words were blurred in his mind as Felicity was taken away. Oliver stood in the room, running his hand through his hair as his whole world was falling apart and he was powerless to do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me and don’t forget to leave a review, it helps feed me inspiration


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, lots of stuff going on in life

Oliver stood inside Felicity’s delivery room is complete shock. He ran his hands repeatedly through his hair because he couldn’t think right now. His heart was hammering in his chest but he could feel his airway constricting with anguish the same words going around in his head.

The umbilical cord is wrapped around your baby’s neck, emergency C-section, OR, code pink.

“Oliver, what the hell is going on?” John’s voice finally pierced through Oliver’s panicked state. He blinked away a few times before he tried to talk.  
“The baby, Noah, he’s.” He couldn’t form a coherent thought.  
“Oliver, what is wrong? I saw them wheel Felicity out of here, calling a code pink.” John placed his hands on Oliver’s shoulders, trying to ground him just a little enough to make him say what was going on.  
“Hum, they have to do an emergency C-section.” He finally managed to say. “The um cord is around the baby’s neck.” He croaked, finally losing it when John engulfed him in a hug.  
“Come on, let’s go see if we can have any information.” He released Oliver and guided him out of the room, where the rest of his family was waiting for him. He gave them the same update he had given John and then the two of them left to find more about Felicity’s condition. The OR was conveniently on the same floor but on the opposite section of the hospital so everyone was situated in the waiting room after they had been told that Felicity was in good hands. It didn’t stop him from pacing the small room, running his hands through his hair, wondering where they had gone wrong.

Thea watched her brother pace and it broke her heart to know that there wasn’t much she could offer in terms of support for him right now. She knew Felicity was strong and that she and the baby were fighters but they was now in the hands of the surgeon and some form of higher power. She stood and walked towards him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“Is there anything I can do for you Ollie? Get you some coffee? Someone you want me to call?” She questioned, her voice as lost as his when he had told them what was happening.  
“I’m not thirty thanks but shit, I need to call Donna, she’ll want to fly in from Vegas. And mom, I haven’t called mom.”  
“Hey, Oliver it’s okay, I’ve got Donna.” Quentin offered. Even though they had both parted ways, they had remained friendly and in contact so he retreated to make the call, leaving the small group alone.  
“I’ll get mom on the phone right now, hang in there.” She patted his shoulder and headed towards a small corner where she knew she could get some some quiet to be able to call her mom. She returned moments later to tell Oliver that their mother was on her way.  
“You need to sit down Oliver and try to keep your thoughts focused on the good.” John joined them. “Felicity and the baby are going to be fine.”  
“You don’t know that John.” His emotions were starting to take over and that wasn’t necessarily a good thing in the exact moment.  
“Look at me Oliver.” John guided his body to face him with a hand on his shoulder. “Felicity and the baby are fighters and they will be okay. You will soon be able to hold your son or daughter and all of this, it will become a distant memory.”  
“Your right.” He breathed in and out heavily. “I need to be strong for Felicity and Noah.”  
“Noah.” John smiled. “You sneaky son of a bitch.” Oliver finally smiled at his friend’s insult.  
“Yeah, we’ve known for a while now but we wanted to keep it a secret.”  
“Well the cat’s out of the bag now.” The two of them laughed but their moment was interrupted by Dr Schwartz coming out of the OR.

Dr Schwartz smiled at them and Oliver knew it in his bones that she was here to deliver them some good news. “Felicity and the baby did good in there.”  
“Can I see them?”  
“Unfortunately your beautiful baby boy had to be moved to the NICU department for some monitoring but Felicity was just brought back to her room. You’re free to go see her but she will be a little bit out of it still.” Oliver had a million questions going on in his head but voiced only one of them.  
“What are you going to be monitoring?” His index and forefinger were rubbing together as he waited for her answer. His senses were tightened right now and he itched to go to Felicity but he needed to know what was going on with his son.  
“Well your son.”  
“Noah.”  
“Well Noah had a little bit of trouble breathing because of the dangerous situation he was in but we cleaned him up and put him in an incubator as a precaution. As soon as his stats stay steady for more than a few hours, he’ll be able to join you and Felicity in your room.” She smiled at him.  
“Thank you Dr. Schwartz.” He shook her hand and pulled her into a hug. He didn’t know how else to express his gratitude for keeping Felicity and Noah safe.  
“Call me if you need anything, I’m heading out to do some rounds.”  
“Thanks again.” She nodded and left them to enjoy the good news.  
“Alright so Donna is on the next flight out. How’s Felicity and the baby?” Quentin had gotten back at the very end of the news, having to talk Donna down from the hysterical state she was in.  
“She said that Noah is going to stay in the NICU while they stabilize him but as soon as he’s able to maintain healthy numbers, he’ll be able to meet his family.” Oliver let himself feel the happiness that came from welcoming your first child into the world.  
“Good good.” The older man said with a smile.  
“How about you go check on Felicity and we will go grab everyone some coffee.” John announced.  
“And raid the gift shop.” Thea said excitedly.  
“Knock yourself out Speedy.” He chuckled before she engulfed him in a hug, followed by John and then Quentin. He watched them go before he let his feet take him back to Felicity’s room. When he pushed the door opened, he found Felicity with her eyes closed in her hospital bed. He knew she wasn’t asleep but he suspected she was still a little bit woozy from the anesthesia. “Hey there beautiful.” He slipped his hands in his pockets as he walked into her room.  
“I know you’re lying but I’m good.” She slowly opened her eyes as Oliver took seat on the side of her bed.  
“You did great in there.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “But you scared me half to death.” He inhaled, taking in her Vanilla scented shampoo.  
“I’m sorry for scaring you.” She took his fingers in hers. “Did you see Noah? How is he? Is he okay?” He could hear a faint change in the beeping coming from the monitor and he knew that he had to make sure she stayed calm, knowing that high pressure surely couldn’t be good for her body.  
“I haven’t seen him but Dr Schwartz says that he is in NICU as a precaution but they are going to wheel him in as soon as he is stabilized and that he keeps nice numbers for a few hours.” He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.  
“You should go be with him Oliver. He needs to know that we are here and that we love him.”   
“They are still working to stabilize him honey, I’ll only get in the way.” He got up and walked around her bed so he could lie down next to her. “So I am going to be right here while you close your eyes and rest so you can properly meet Noah later.  
“You are a wonderful man Oliver Queen and Noah is really lucky to have you as his daddy.”  
“And I am incredibly lucky to have you as his mommy.” He kissed the top of her head and she rested it against his chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

Quentin, John and Thea returned with balloons, flowers and plushies while Felicity slept with a promise to return later to meet the newest addition to the Queen family. Oliver hadn’t kept track of time but a little while later, a basinet was wheeled into Felicity’s room and he immediately perked up, lightly jolsting Felicity awake.  
“Ready to meet your baby boy?” The nurse smiled at them.  
“More than ready.” She smiled tiredly. She knew she couldn’t move all that much but Oliver helped her in a more comfortable position before the nurse placed Noah in her arms, congratulating them again.  
“Hi Noah.” Oliver looked on in awe as his soon to be wife held their son in her arms. His eyes misted over as a smile graced his lips.  
“We’ve waited so long to finally meet you.” Felicity couldn’t believe how perfect he was. He was small but oh so perfect. She lightly traced his features and touched every single finger and toes.  
“He’s perfect, just like his mom.” Oliver whispered, his eyes glued on the two most important people in his life.  
“Daddy’s being silly.” She cooed at Noah. “You are perfect because you have a little bit of both of us in you, the very best parts of of us.” She kissed Noah’s head. Oliver’s phone dinged on the table next to the bed and he looked at it to find a text from John saying that everyone was there and that they were ready whenever they were,  
“Are you feeling up to have some visitors.” He asked Felicity as his eyes stayed glued on her and their son.  
“I think so, aren’t we Noah?” She smiled. Oliver kissed the top of her head and pushed himself out of the bed, heading to the waiting room just outside the maternity ward.  
“Oliver.” He smiled as his mother engulfed him into a hug. “Congratulations.” She kissed his cheek. “You are going to be a wonderful father.” She whispered to his ear.  
“Thanks mom. Are you ready to meet your grandson?”  
“Yeah.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he guided her and the rest of their family towards Felicity’s room. They all slipped quietly in and Felicity winked at Oliver as he scooped a sleeping Noah in his arms.  
“I would like you all to meet Noah Thomas Smoak-Queen.” He settled him in Moira’s arms after she had taken a seat in the corner of the room.  
“Oh my Oliver, he looks just like you it’s uncanny.” She placed a hand on the baby’s belly and smiled up at his son.  
“We’re in so much trouble then.” Thea quipped, Roy chuckling at her side and Oliver offering an offending scoff.  
“We’ll just have to keep a close eye on him won’t we.” Felicity smirked, winking at Oliver. He settled himself back next to Felicity on the bed and watched as his son met the different members of their family. He didn’t emit a sound as he was passed around to Thea, Roy looking on as his girlfriend doted on her new nephew. Quentin was next to hold him, much to Thea’s displeasure and Roy’s amusement. He handed him to John next, having to go back at the district.  
“You did good.” John was standing by the basinet, Noah looking extremely small in their friend’s more massive frame.  
“I think so too.” Suddenly Noah emitted a loud wail.  
“Yeah alright kid, no need to scream.” John chuckled. “I’ll give you back to you mom.” He laid him gently in Felicity’s open arms. “We will see the three of you later.” He kissed Felicity on the top of her head and extended his hand to Oliver.  
“Thanks for coming.”  
“Always brother.” John nodded. Thea kissed Noah on the top of his head and Roy shook Oliver’s hand, kissing Felicity on the cheek. Moira stayed behind for a few seconds.  
“You have a beautiful baby Felicity.” She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Thank you for giving us this new light.” She leaned down and kissed Felicity’s cheek “I’m proud of you son.” She looked at Oliver lovingly  
“Thanks mom.” She kissed his cheek and patted his chest gently before she left the new family of three alone under Noah’s insisting wail.  
“I know buddy, you’re hungry.” Felicity laughed gently. “I’ve got you.” Oliver watched lovingly as his girl fed his son.  
“Thank you.” He was playing with Noah’s foot as he watched them.  
“For what?” She looked at him.  
“For taking a chance on me and for giving the best gift at redemption I could ask for.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you.”  
“We love you too baby.” And they spent the next hours getting acquainted as a family of three with their little miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and please review before you go, it's good for the muse. love ya all - Sarra

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here is chapter one. hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts mean the world to me


End file.
